Talk:2008 - (09/09/2008) The Version Update Is Here!/Level Sync
"All pets other than wyverns will vanish when Level Sync is activated. Any monsters charmed by a beastmaster will be released with enmity intact, so care should be taken to ask them to "Leave" before activating Level Sync." i am SO glad they told us this instead of letting us find out the hard way. that would be pretty bad to join a PT on bst and have your pet uncharm and kill everyone.--Littledarc 20:43, 8 September 2008 (UTC) also i'd like to note: when our Designee leveled up all party buffs were lost and our BST lost their pet. I'd guess its a glitch I don't see how SE would want that to happen but who knows Gov 00:03, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :This didnt happen to me. my pet stayed charmed. maybe it was just bad timing?--Littledarc 06:17, 9 September 2008 (UTC) this also happened to me as well. i was the sync person and all buffs plus TP was lost. other then that i love the level sync-- Dustcoyote September 9,2008 If Evasion Stats are negated. Does that mean even the negative ones are as well? So wearing earrings with +Attack -Evasion will basically be only +Attack? And full Hauberk Set will be godly, even if you only get +1 accuracy and attack out of each piece? --Nuala Phoenix And on the same token if Enmity is taken away, does that make WAR AF useful as DD gear? Just speculation. -- User:Blastwave2k Another interesting note: If you log out while Level Sync is active, your character stats will reflect the synced level during character selection of the game login. -- Wartoc 06:08, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Negative Effects on Sync'd Gear It would appear, from SE's explanation that uses specific gear that bonuses will be either adjusted or ignored. Penalties will not be altered. --Ctownwoody 02:56, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I must've either misread that part, or skipped it entirely. Noticed that when you sync Hume RSE gear all the way down to 10, you don't actually get any bonuses, but you do get -1 to all stats...Kinda lame, turns "No, you don't need level appropriate gear to party with your lower level friends" into "yeah, you actually do need level appropriate gear to avoid taking penalties we didn't bother to adjust." Kind of irritating, but I guess I'll get over it, and carry around "sync friendly" gear.Sondergaard 03:14, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Stats by class? Did only a little testing with a level 14 WAR that leveled to 15 while I was experimenting. Centurion's Scale Mail was reduced to 10 DEF while under sync (equivlent to Scale Mail of level 10) and a Wolf Mantle +1 was reduced to Def 1 (Rabbit Mantle at level 4). Savage Gauntlets became Def 3 (no analog besides the level 1 rse) and my Trump Crown was an unknown def value, but at level 14 was only +10 hp/mp, and at 15 was the full +14. Garrison Hose was sync'd to 5 def, equivlent of Slacks or Leather Trousers. So I can't help but wonder if perhaps the statistical values of items are being synced to the nearest gear of the same "Type" (scale mail for scale mail) that the level would be capable of? Further curiousities: Spike Necklace, NO positive stats at all. Brave Belt, def not observed, no other positive stats. Brave Belt could have been analoged to Warrior's Belt under this theory, though. Also, the Wolf Mantle +1 was given the defense value of a Rabbit Mantle, NOT the defense value of a Rabbit Mantle +1. I believe SE pointed out at one point that HQ items would still be superior to NQ gear? So why not Sync it to the HQ of Rabbit, and give +2? Also of note, when the WAR leveled and we were still synced, he lost all TP, which wouldn't normally have happened. --Linoth 05:08, 9 September 2008 (UTC) What level did you synch to User:Linoth? Also i did a little bit of testing on my own also. The Naglering which gives you +20 att at lvl 74 only gives you +3 at level 37. I would also like to point out that a Byrnie +1, that gives you +25 att at level 60 doesnt add any at level 37. I'm also wondering if it scales in intervals of every 10 levels or something. like for example at level 30 the Naglering only gives you +3 att at level 30, but possibly at level 40 it gets bumped up to +5? Of course alot more testing is going to have to be done, especially for the equipment that doesnt have all "visible stats" (i.e. Accuracy, Ranged Accuracy, Ranged Attack). But i feel that it will come in time. And also to any Mods out there that are reading this, do you plan on making separate pages for each piece of equipment to show level synch stats or are you going to try to incorporate it into the existing pages? Zer02325 16:02, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :I suppose I should have been more specific on that. Synced from a level 37 Dragoon down to 14 DRG (and later 15 DRG when the Warrior leveled). Also tried a few weapons in Promyvion since my armor selection is limited. Lance gave the same attack rating as Royal Squire's Halberd, while those are both completely different Polearm types. It only occured to me after I started testing that gear I have available to me doesn't lend well to very detailed experiments. Garrison Hose does have less defense than heavier armor at the same level though, so getting scaled back to "light armor" such as a Tunic set or Leather Trousers would follow. It'll be interesting to see what turns out and what gets tweaked. --Linoth 20:53, 9 September 2008 (UTC) 75 BST scaled down to 23 BST Angel's Ring (CHR4) gave 1 CHR. i am really hoping they tweak the sync effects a bit. it seems a little nerfed that +40 CHR beomes +5 CHR after being level synced (+3 of that was from one piece of level 14 gear, so really +37 to +2). i am however VERY happy with the scaling of DEF (taru are squishy).--Littledarc 06:23, 9 September 2008 (UTC) At 51 BST, syncd to 32 My 18 CHR got scaled to 13. The only pice I had that was above that was the Corsette +1, so basicly, +6 CHR was reduced to +1. Of course following Beastmaster Equipment Guide If correct means that there is no belt with CHR on it before the Corsette +1. So in that respect it was still the best thing I could equip for charm. Even so, hearing about the Angel's Ring being droped to +1 isn't that bad when you consider the Opal Ring is only +1 and they are both NQ for the levels you can equip them. I'm sure some of the scaling needs to be ajusted. Also, I don't think they should drop evasion entirely, At 50, my NIN has almost +30 evasion and all of the gear ranges from 25 to 40. So if they drop all the evasion from gear higher than 50 and I sync with another NIN, my gear would be worlds better than his.--Dyamalos 07:56, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Sync'd member too far away. I went Sync'd with a 32 BST and went to Gusgen to fight bombs. It worked well But on one kill we got the message that he was too far away for us to get EXP, when the bomb was near enough for me to see the damage and he was healing right next to me. It never happened again, but I wonder if anyone else saw it.--Dyamalos 07:32, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Sync in capped areas Sync doesn't seem to work in lvl capped areas. You get a message that "one or more members of your party are currently under the effect of a status which prevents sync". I suppose it's the level cap, since I wasn't under any other status effects I was aware of... While we've all seen this pic of an Aegis/Valor PLD in promies, I think that was just a promo gag by SE >_< Personally I don't see any way it would be possible to sync yourself down in a capped zone. Once you enter, you're capped to x, and can't wear your 75 gear. So even if you sync afterwards, you're 'actual' level is still x, and you shouldn't be able to equip any gear above that lvl.. unless they decide that the 'sync' effect overwrites the 'cap' effect, which seems unlikely, but possible. And if you can sync to the 'original' level (before the lvl cap is calculated), that would be unfair to parties where all members are above the cap x, 'cause they can only sync to a level higher than the x, and when the cap is placed upon them, they'd still lose any gear that's higher than lvl x. Well, that's just possibilietes, at least for now, it seems that synching doesn't work in capped zones. Or maybe just some of them. I tried to do it in Pso'Xja (60 cap area), anyone has any similar/different experience on that? Zaphor 12:46, 9 September 2008 (UTC) According to SE's description, level capped areas SHOULD sync your armor. Though it could just be a glitch. As for one overwriting the other, I think a level cap like BCNM will overwrite a synced level cap but still be able to equip your gear. Either way, I see updates regarding this function to be coming soon. i went into promy holla with 3 pieces over 30 and the gear stayed onlego 14:50, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Ok, I tried the same thing with promies just now.. It synced me automatically, without doing anything. Maybe that would have worked in Pso'Xja too, but I was already below cap, so I didn't really notice. So maybe it just doesn't work when you try to synch further down in an already capped zone? 'cause like, the cap already counts as a form of lvl sync? My best guess so far.. someone would have to try to go there with a pre 30 player and try to cap down to his level or something. Zaphor 15:47, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Prior to the update, SE said that capped zones would automatically be considered level synced and you could not further reduce your level inside them. All the experiences stated here seem to agree with that so what's the problem? If you have higher level gear equipped when you go in, you will keep it on. If you are lower level than the level cap then you go in as normal. The real question is can you macro gear (gear above the sync level) changes while level synced? Since they remove most of the good effects from the items anyway, there probably isn't a reason to though. Also for the people above that are complaining that level sync nerfs their gear. If you read the SE statements prior to the update they said that ANY gear that was synced would be roughly equal to the NQ gear available for the synced level so that crafters could still make money on HQ gear. My opinion is that level sync was designed for XP parties not really level capped areas and especially not for BCNM type fights. They still want people doing BCNMs to have level appropriate gear, but if you want to level with your buddy that just started, they want to make that easier. Sure your gear will suck capped, but you don't need top of the line gear to level. Still need it to do events though, which is fair. ShadowKatze 16:26, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :I don't usually like to say nasty things about people, but Zaphor, you're an idiot. Read the info before you ask stupid questions. There are basically two reasons for level sync. 1: to cap higher level players to that of a chosen member in the party for exp, and 2: to scale current equipment down to that level. So yes, it is completely possible to have an aegis pld in promyvion, however, all his equipment will be scaled down to something of equivalent value at that level. Also, level synch will not work in areas that already have a level cap, and seriously, why the hell would you want to? Who goes to promyvion for an exp party? There's not really any reason to enter any level capped area in the game if you're under the level of that cap, (except sacrarium for the exp scroll quest) these aren't exp areas so you want all the advantage you can get. :Now onto the actual method of scaling, it seems kinda screwy, I'm annoyed that a lot of people have asked such weird questions without simply walking into promyvion or getting a low level person in your party to sync to and test it out. Walahra Turban when equipped in promyvion gave ~14mp, and no HP. Blu AF body gave some defence and a trickling of hp/mp, nothing else. Penitent's rope gave +1 to INT and MND, as did warwolf belt give +1 to STR DEX VIT. Pretty much all my gear was reduced to just 1 stat in this fashion. However there were some exceptions to this: Wivre Mask, a level 6x head piece which usually has +2 STR/VIT, still gave +1, making it damn decent for level 30. Smilodon Mantle +1, a back piece around the same level that gives 5 STR, gives absolutely nothing. It is also important to note, as was announced before the update was even released, that all negative stats will remain as they are. This is why errant slops will give you -6 STR DEX AGI and VIT. The reason they give nothing back (aside from a little DEF) I think is as people above have surmised, there is nothing really at this level that gives those boosts. :Overall, I think the level sync for armour is the cheap option for level capped events. As long as you avoid gear like haubergon and errant (although errant might be fine at a 40 50 or 60 cap, since it's a mage piece and STR don't matter a damn) then you should have quite a useable set of gear for lowbie exp parties, BCNM's and CoP missions. If you do a LOT of any of these, then buying the appropriate gear is the way to go. The level sync gear option is for end-game players who don't have space or simply can't be bothered to keep gear for level capped events. Your full valor+1, Excalibur (or Burtgang) and Aegis will be very similar to the full centurion's armour set and centurion's sword (hell, it may even be worse) while doing Promyvion - Dem for your friends, but damnit! You'll look good doing it! Seriously though, aside from the negative effects not scaling with the positive and some things being dropped entirely (my +26 hmp build does nothing at all at level 30, but my Fortitude Torque gives me +1 VIT! <_<), level sync is a great way to clear up some more inventory space in a fashion that PS2 can cope with. Still, I think we can expect some tweaking to happen, especially on those negative effects. --Blazza 16:43, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::Bah, ShadowKatze beat me to it. But to answer your questions, while under level sync you can change gear in all the usual ways, as long as your character is high enough to equip it normally. The reason people are complaining is because things like errant give ALL the negative effects and NONE of the positive effects. Also, as I mentioned, if you want to do level capped stuff a lot, then get level capped gear. If you just do the occasional BCNM or CoP mission or whatever, or just wanna fill in a spot in your friends exp party 'cause they can't find members, then screw it, use your 75 gear, play around until you find a build with the best out-come for that level, and don't hit any of your gear change macros accidently. --Blazza 16:43, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Weapon Skill Points & Level Sync Now I realize that its only the second day since Level Sync has been introduced but has anyone been able to confirm if KS weapons or the WSNM trial weapons get Weapon Skill Points when sync is activated? --Ravenbe 20:17, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Stats Not Proportional I did a bit of testing with a few gear pieces and notices that even with a small amount of lvls between you and the armor, the stats still are highly weakened. The main item I tested was Penitent's Rope. From 10-29 it gave none of it's INT+5 or MND+5. From 40-50 it only gave +1 to each stat. From 51-59 it gave +2 to each. 59 is one lvl away and 60% of it's stat bonus are removed. IccarusofAsura 21:44, 9 September 2008 (UTC)